


Road Trip

by f0rever15elf



Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [16]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Food mention, Other, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, alcohol mention, much fluff, soft Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: Jack surprises you with a Christmas Road Trip to a Winter Wonderland.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Road Trip

Jack has always been one for spontaneity and impulsive decisions. Usually it manifests in the form of a new dog or barn cat, or some new gadget for the house. Occasionally even a few new head of cattle. You know, easy things to manage. One time, he brought home a miniature pony that he insisted needed to live in the house and you about had a conniption. Thankfully, he had seen how that was a rather obscene request the first time the pony relieved itself in the house and you made him clean it up. Shimmer the Shetland got a room out in the stable to herself from that night on.

Occasionally his spontaneity manifested in sudden trips in his Statesman jet to the other side of the country for a day trip. Those were always fun, a good break from the hustle and bustle of your everyday life. Today though, only a handful of days before Christmas, Jack drops a bomb on you that you are not prepared for.

“What do you mean we aren’t going to be home for Christmas?”

Jack holds his hands up defensively as he crouches down in front of you while you sit on the couch. The irritation in your tone is quite clear, not willing to put up with his run around this time. “Now darlin’, hear me out here.”

With a huff, you sit back against the couch, arms crossed and a less than pleased scowl on your face. “You have two minutes to explain to me why we won’t be home for my favorite holiday. Start talking.”

“I’ve planned us a road trip.” Your eyebrow arches skeptically. “Just you and me and the open road. We’ll be gone for about a week, and I _promise_ we’ll be at our destination for Christmas.”

“And pray tell where exactly this destination is.”

A grin splits his lips as he lowers his hands, that twinkle in his eye. “Have you ever heard of Leavenworth, Washington?” You shake your head slowly, waiting on him to get to the point. “It’s a Christmas wonderland. Lights and music and a festival, all in the snow. You’re gonna love it, sugar, I promise. Not to mention the best baked goods this side of the Mississippi.” At his explanation, you slowly deflate, curiosity replacing the anger at the sudden change in itinerary.

“A Christmas wonderland?” Jack nods slowly, his smile widening as it sounds like you’re considering. You think on it for a moment before leaning forward, no more than a breath away from Jack’s face. “Alright cowboy, we can go. On one condition.”

Jack’s eyes flash down to your lips before reconnecting with your gaze. “Anythin’ for you, darlin’.”

“When we get there, I make the schedule.”

Jack nods dumbly, entranced on the closeness of your lips to his. “Your wish is my command.” A smile graces your lips at his reply, and you lean in to press that gentle kiss to his lips that you can tell he’s borderline begging for. This… will be an interesting Christmas.

The next morning, the bags are packed and loaded up in the back of the Bronco and you stand on the porch as Jack locks up the house. When he places his hand on the small of your back, you look up to see him smiling down at you, excitement plain as day on his face. “You ready?” You can’t help it, his smile is infectious. So, with a smile on your own face, you nod, allowing him to lead you down to the passenger seat before jogging around to his side. With that same smile on his face, he guns the engine, and you’re on your way to Washington.

As the house pulls away, you watch it until you can see it no longer before sitting back in your seat with a sigh. Jack reaches over, taking your hand in his to bring it to his lips, ghosting a kiss across your knuckles. You turn to give him a small smile, squeezing his hand softly while the country music Jack loves pours softly from the speakers. “It’ll be alright, sugar. I promise.”

“I believe you Jack, it’s just… this is so different from what we’ve done in the past. I’m used to our cozy cuddles by the fire over apple pie and butter rum and opening presents by our tree. This is just… different.”

Jack lets out a hum as he nods, eyes still on the road as he holds your hand in his lap. “Different is good, darlin’. Different helps you grow.”

“I _know_ , Jack, but sometimes I just want comfort.”

“What if I told you that where we’re goin’ has a fire we can still cuddle around, and a kitchen to make that pie you love in?” He throws you a glance, eyebrows raised before looking back ahead as you purse your lips.

“Well… I think I could accept that… Maybe.” His hand squeezes yours again at the reply, a smile on his lips that remains as miles and miles of road roll past you.

It’s been so long since you’ve been on a road trip, you’ve forgotten how much fun they can be. The hours are passed with singalongs and stories you read to him, peppered with his ludicrous questions. He stops at every overlook you ask him to, insistent on taking a picture with you at each and every one of them. The food you pick up at gas stations looks like you’re a couple of kids let loose in the store with 20 bucks to buy whatever the hell you’d like and you can’t remember the last time you had had so much _fun_ with the love of your life, very nearly forgetting that you have an actual destination planned. You could spend the rest of your life on the road with your Jack, and you would be happy, you decide. Because it doesn’t matter where you are, so long as you’re with Jack, you’re home.

But then you finally make it. After two and a half days of driving, jack pulls into the quaintest little town you have ever seen just after dusk. German style buildings all covered in snow and alight with beautiful Christmas lights. Trees completely wrapped in lights and decorations hanging from every street lamp. Families are all meandering through the town, and as you step out, you catch the sound of Christmas music as it lilts through the air coupled with the laughter of the children all around. It’s like a dream and when you turn to Jack with wide eyes, he’s watching you with a smile. “It’s so beautiful,” you whisper as he walks to you, placing his hands on your hips.

“I told you, darlin’. A Christmas wonderland. Now c’mon. Let’s go settle in for the night. Tomorrow, we do whatever you want. It’s Christmas Eve and the town is your playground.” With a smile and an arm around your waist, Jack leads you inside.

The town is beautiful, truly. The snow shimmers in the sun and the Christmas Eve festival is lively and jovial, filled with music and laughter and the smells of all the delicious foods and drinks. Jack doesn’t think you’ll ever run out of energy with the way you drag him around, taking pictures with him wherever you can, and he can’t recall a time he’s seen you smile as brightly as you have today. You ice skate, laughing every time he manages to fall down before helping him back up as he complains about how “he’s gonna be feelin’ that one in the mornin’.” You go into every shop, picking up little Christmasy knick knacks to take home with you along with the occasional scarf or hat all while Jack follows you with a smile. You’re like a kid in a candy store and he’d have you no other way.

The whole day though, something weighs heavy on Jack’s mind, manifesting in a quieter cowboy than you’re used to, and as night falls, the lights in the town blinking to life, you pull him aside to ask if he’s okay. The worry etched into your brow makes him sigh as he reaches up to smooth the wrinkles from your skin.

“Darlin’, I’m right as rain. Just enjoyin’ the love of my life enjoying themselves is all. Now c’mon. What else you have planned for us this evening?” His hands find your hips again, pulling you against him as he smiles down at you.

With a purse of your lips, you ponder for just a moment before smiling at him. “I was thinking a night by the fire, cozy and cuddled up until the clock strikes midnight so I can tell you Merry Christmas sounds like the exact thing I could go for right now.” You grin, tapping your fingers on his chest. “How’s that sound cowboy?”

“It sounds sweet as sugar, darlin’. Let’s do it.” Jack turns, wrapping his arm around your waist as his other hand slips into his pocket, fingers running over the box that’s been waiting all day.

Back in the room, Jack pulls the pillows and blankets down in front of the fireplace, making a nice and cozy nest just the way you like it while you dress down into your fuzzy pjs. The box weighs heavy in his left pocket, waiting for the perfect moment. He takes a seat on the cozy little setup, holding his arms out for you when you finally make it out of the bathroom and you eagerly run to him, cuddling up against his chest where his heart beat is strong and steady. He wraps the blankets around you both before pressing a gentle kiss to your head.

“Thank you, Jack,” you whisper, eyes on the fire.

“For what, darlin’?”

“For this road trip. I’ve had a great time, even if I was anxious about it beforehand. This has been an amazing time.” You tilt your head up, smiling at him and he quickly pecks your lips.

“You’re welcome, sugar. Thank you for trustin’ me enough to try this. I’ve had it planned for a hot minute, but I wanted to surprise you.”

You grin, looking back to the fire. “Well, I was definitely surprised.”

“Good,” he hums, settling in with you against his chest. The next few hours meander by, filled with comfortable silence and occasional languid conversation and it feels so much like home. As the minutes tick by, Jack’s heart begins to beat quicker in his chest, the hour nearing midnight.

After a moment of silence, just shy of the hour, Jack clears his throat. “Darlin’, my beautiful lover.” He does his best to hide the tremor in his voice, but he’s unsuccessful. You turn to look up at him, worry in your eyes. “I don’t tell you this enough, but you make me happier than I ever thought I could be after everythin’ I’ve suffered through. You make me feel whole.” He slips the box from his pocket, smiling down at you. His eyes dart to the clock. Just a few more seconds.

“Jack,” you whisper, smiling up at him. “You’re the love of my life, you know that?”

“And you, mine. Which is why I want to give you this.” He holds the box in front of you and your brow pinches. “Merry Christmas, lover.” The clock strikes midnight as you slowly open the velvet ring box revealing a white gold ring with a beautiful diamond set in the filigree and tears immediately spring to your eyes as you look up at the man holding you.

“Jack….”

He whispers your name, reaching to pull the ring from the box. “Will you marry me?”

The tears brim and spillover as you turn to cup his face in your hands, pulling his lips to your own in a fervent kiss. He returns it, wrapping his arms around your waist to hold you close. When you pull back, he’s staring at you bewildered. “I… so… is that… you’re suppose to say-”

“Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you!” you cry, pulling your left hand back so that he can slide your ring onto your hand, sparkling in the firelight. He’s grinning like a fool as you sit there on his lap, his new fiancé positively glowing with overwhelming joy.

“I can’t tell you how happy it makes me to hear you say those words.” He nuzzles the side of your face, mustache tickling your skin.

You sit like that, in the happy glow of euphoria for a long moment, just relishing in the crackle of the fire until you finally break the silence. “Hey Jack?”

“Hm?”

“Take me on road trips more often.”


End file.
